Phineas y Ferb: El hotel
by guillermosc2001
Summary: Phineas y Ferb hacen un hotel donde refugiar a toda Danville para salvarlos de la guerra de Danville.
1. Guerra en California

Phineas y Ferb:

El hotel

Introduccion

Atencion, Guillermo esta muy ilusionado porque es su 1º fic, asi que si le dejais comentarios muy buenos se volvera loco y os matara a todos, solo es un aviso. Ahora les dejamos con el, pero muchisimo cuidado.

HOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAA, soy Guillermo y se ve que este es mi 1º fic :), pero creo que lo voy a hacer bien. En este fic tooooooooda Danville, y cuando digo toda es toda, tendran que vivir en un hotel creado por Phineas y Ferb. Ahi se encontraran Doof y Perry, Phineas e Isabella, Ferb y Vannesa... y mucho mas! Fijate que todo esto se me ocurrio por un sueño. Gracias a **juli4427** y **agatalapinguina**, porque sin ellos no habria hecho esta historia,espero que os guste. Adios :)

Capitulo I

Guerra en California

Era de noche, serian mas o menos las 11 y Phineas seguia haciendo zapinng en la tele, estaba aburrido, era esa hora en la que un niño de 10 años no sabia que hacer. Justo cuando iba a quitar la tele vio una noticia muy interesante. Se veia a un reportero en medio de un terreno destrozado con restos de bombas y de casas por el suelo. Por atras del reportero rubio con pelo de punta que ya habia visto con su hermanastro llamado Ferb, habia unas 10 personas llorando, muchos que lloraban cogian tambien sus trozos de casa destrozada del suelo. Fue cuando ese reportero dijo:

-Atencion oyentes, noticia de ultima hora. Hace 1 hora ha habido una guerra en California. 34 casas destrozadas y 67 muertos, tiraron bombas, granadas y visiles. Todavia se desconoce quien o quienes han sido los causantes, corto y cambio Lisa.

En ese momento, Phineas, que tenia de acompañacion a su ornitorrinco mascota llamado Perry, le dijo a su mascota:

-Mira Perry, toda la gente que ha muerto por algunas personas que hicieron esa gamberrada, ¿son adultos o adolescentes? no lo se Perry pero California esta cerca de Danville y espero que no hagan otra guerra en nuestra nacion, o si no, tendremos que huir.

En ese momento, a Perry le pitaba su reloj, eso era señal de que pasaba algo realmente grave. Pero no podia irse delante de las narices de Phineas, asi que espero a que se fuera a dormir. Buscaba el momento oportuno para salir pitando a una de sus guaridas secretas. Pasaron 20 minutos y Phineas no se levantaba del sofa, hasta que Perry ideo un plan.

Perry apreto y apreto con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llego a cagarse en el sofa, al segundo su dueño descubrio lo ocurrido y dijo:

-¡Perry! ¿Que guarreria has hecho? Voy a por sevilletas

Ese era el momento oportuno, Perry salio pitando a un cuadro de Ferb y se abrio por la boca. Perry se metio en la boca y rapidamente se cerro. Mientras que Perry se deslizaba por un tubo, Phineas buscaba servilletas, mientras tenia la tele encendida. Cuando se oyo una voz diciendo:

-¡ATENCION! Soy, el Dr Heinz Dooofenshmirtz, y la proxima guerra sera en Danville

En ese momento Phineas se giro a ver la tele y dijo asustado:

- ¿¡DANVILLE!

El Dr Doofenshmirtz dijo:

-Si, Danville, a si que preparaos

Phineas solto las servilletas e iba a decirselo a su mascota rapidamente:

-Perry, ¿has oido? Dan...-Phineas se fija que Perry no esta y dice- ¿Eh? ¿Y Perry?

Perry se estaba deslizando por el tubo mientras veia su reloj en el que le informaba el Mayor Monogram:

-Agente P, hace una hora y media hubo guerra en California, en las noticias ha salido el Dr Doofenshmirtz diciendo que la siguiente guerra sera en Danville, no sabemos si podria hacer algo tan malvado pero hoy es vuestra mision nº 100.

Por atras se veia a su alumno en practicas con un sombrero de cumpleaños y soplando un matasuegras, Mayor Monogram se enfada y le dice:

-¡CARL!

-Lo siento señor-dice Carl

-Buena suerte Agente P, Monogram corto

Mientras Phineas dice:

-Si esa persona dijo que la proxima guerra sera en Danville, ¡ES EL QUIEN CAUSARA LA PROXIMA GUERRA! Voy a despertar a Ferb

Phineas subio las escaleras con toda la rapidez que podia tener para decirselo a su hermano. Cuando subio, se acerco lentamente a la cama de Ferb y vio que tenia los ojos abiertos:

-¿Ferb? ¿Estas despierto?

Ferb asintio

-Ferb, no te puedes perder lo que hay en las noticias, bueno, ya lo veremos mañana

Ferb levanto el brazo sacando el dedo pulgar

-Bueno, me voy a dormir, hasta mañana

Ferb dijo su frase del dia:

-Mañana sera un día nuevo, o eso espero

-Claro que si-dijo Phineas bostezando-claro que si...

Mientras Perry llego a Perfido Doofenshmirtz S.L, rompio una ventana como siempre, fue cuando Doofenshmirtz le dijo enfadado:

-Otra ventana rota, la 5º esta semana ¡Y ESO QUE ESTAMOS A MARTES! Bueno, no se porque has venido aqui porque hoy es mi día de descanso y no he hecho nada.

Perry se cruzo de brazos y le dijo Doofenshmirtz gritando:

-¡NADA! Aunque lo que si es verdad es que hace una hora me fui a California ha anunciar que la proxima guerra sera en Danville y... emmmm.

Perry le miro de mala cara y le dijo:

-¡NO CAUSARE LA PROXIMA GUERRA! Por cierto, ¡FELIZ DIA 100!

Doofenshmirtz pulso un boton que hizo que una jaula de cristal lo atrapara:

-Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo nada que contarte, solo he hecho esta trampa para decir, ¡FELIZ TRAMPA 100! Bueno ¿Verdad? Se me ha ocurrido a mi solo, bueno ,no importa, me salia del tema. Lo que queria decirte es que he hecho una mezcla entre bien y mal. Porque he hecho un detector del futuro que dice cuando sera la proxima guerra, ¡Y ME PONIA DANVILLE! Y te estaras preguntando ¿Porque he hecho eso? ¿Que gano con esto? Pues podre ir a la ciudad a la que hay guerra y unirme a los que hacen esa guerra, asi podre sentirme bien destruyendo un monton de ciudades, o la que vayan a destruir... Vaya... Bueno, pues me lleve una alegria al ver que la proxima guerra era en Danville, asi que esperare- dijo Doofenshmirtz mirando el reloj- Siguo esperando. Bueno Perry, ya puedes irte, mira, te desactivo la trampa.

Doofenshmirtz desactiva la trampa:

-Venga, ya puedes irte y hacer tus... cosas.

Perry iba hacia la puerta mientras Doofenshmirtz le decia:

-Hasta mañana Perry el ornitorrinco, hasta mañana.

Yo: Guay ¿verdad?

Phineas: Tengo una duda

Yo: Dime

Phineas: ¿Solo yo se que hay guerra en California?

Yo: Exacto

Phineas: ¡Guay!

Candace: ¿Que deciais?

Phineas y Yo: ¡Nada!

Candace: Bueno Guillermo, ¿no te estas copiando un poco de agatalapinguina?

Yo: Emmmmmm (Apago el ordenador)

Candace:(Enciende el ordenador) Hey, ¡TE HAS OLVIDADO DE LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS!

Yo: Vaaaaaaaaaaaale, Perry, haz los honores

Perry: Grrrrrrrrrr

Ferb: Los ornitorrincos no hacen gran cosa, como agatalapinguina, ultimamente no hace nada, pero molan sus nuevas historias

Yo: ¡SI! ¡MOLAN! Encima ella me dio la inspiracion de esta historia, igual que juli4427, ¡FELIZ AÑO CONTIGO MISMO! Jajajajajajaja

Phineas: Si, fue genial su historia

Ferb: Bueno, ya hemos acabado, hagamos algo mas

Phineas: Si, jugamos al veo veo

Yo:Veo veo

Phineas: ¿Que ves?

Yo: El final del capitulo

Phineas,Ferb, Candace,Doof y raramente Perry: ¿Que?

Yo: Hasta otra amigos, adios

Fin (o The End, como querais)


	2. La llamada misteriosa

Introduccion

Señoras y señores, niños y niñas de todas las edades, aqui os resentamos al loco maravilloso GUILLERMO!

Muchas gracias, llamadme mi numero es ************, bueno, pues aqui estamos de vuelta, en el capitulo anterior no dije que Phineas y Ferb no me perteneces le perrtenecen a Dan Povermine y Jeff Swampy Marsh, mas quisiera yo tenerlos xD. Bueno, en este capitulo le llaman a Candace O_O, una persona desconocida, ¿o tal vez conocida? descubran eso y muchas mas cosas mas aqui, en Disney Channel en este capitulo ``La llamada misteriosa´´

Capitulo 2

La llamada misteriosa

Amanecio otro día mas en el Area de los 3 Estados, la familia Flynn-Fletcher todavia estaba durmiendo, todos menos Phineas y su hermanastro Ferb. Phineas estaba ansioso de enseñarle a su hermanastro las noticias, queria ver si volvia a salir el hombre que dijo que la proxima guerra seria en Danville:

-Ya veras Ferb, las noticias las dan a las 7 a las 9 a las 5 y a las 9

-¿Y porque nos hemos levantado a las 7 en vez de ver las noticias a las 9?

-¡PORQUE NO ME PUEDO RESISTIR A ENSEÑARTELO! Uy, creo que he desperto a alguien

Y asi era, el joven Phineas habia despertado a su hermana mayor, Candace. Al despertarse les grito a los chicos:

-¡QUEREIS BAJAR LA VOZ! ¡ALGUIEN INTENTA DORMIR!

Phineas, al oir ese grito de su hermana, hizo lo dicho, pero claro, le siguio hablando a su hermano:

-Bueno, ¿lo vemos?-dijo Phineas en voz baja

Su hermano asintio, fue entonces cuando se sentaron en el sofa y pusieron la tele. Ferb al sentarse en el sofa se quedo mirando el excremento (caca xD) que dejo su mascota Perry. Ferb no le dijo nada por no molestar, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando empezo el programa:

-Hola a todos, soy Jackie Diota y por decimo sexta vez pido que no se rian de mi apellido.

-Jejeje-dijo Phineas riendose- ¡Que bueno!

-Ayer hubo una guerra en California y...

El presentador seguia repitiendo y repitiendo la noticia que vio Phineas ayer hasta que llego el punto donde hablaba el hombre:

-¡Es este!-dijo Phineas viendo a un hombre con ropa de farmacentico

-¡ATENCION! Soy, el Dr Heinz Dooofenshmirtz, y la proxima guerra sera en Danville.

-Me perdi el resto de la entrevista, pero ahora lo escucharemos entero, ¿verdad Ferb?

Ferb asintio.

-¿Y como puede saber eso?

-Bueno...-dijo Doofenshmirtz con el tono de no saber muy bien la cosa- pues con mi Aproximaguerrasneitor.

-Y... ¿que hace?

-Dice cuales seran las proximas guerras, y me dice que la proxima sera en Danville, y que sera mucho mas abundante que la de California.

-¿En serio? ¿Y para que necesita esa cosa?

-Emmmm, para... el bien de la... humanidad- dijo Doofeshmirtz sonriendo falsamente.

-Bueno, ¿y te dice cuando se realizara la proxima guerra?

-Si, pero no me fije, me voy a Danville para descubrirlo, porque vivo en el Area de los 3 Estados.

-Vale, buen hombre, que descubras mas.

-Vale, adios.

-Atencion, a las 9 ver las noticias porque entrevistaremos al Doofenshmirtz

Phineas se quedo aun mas asustado de lo que estaba anoche:

-¡FERB HAS OIDO!-dijo Phineas asustado-¡SERA MAS GRANDE QUE LA DE CALIFORNIA!

Ferb, sin ninguna emocion señalo la caca de Perry, eso hizo que Phineas dijera:

-Ya vooooooooy

Candace estaba en su habitacion, cuando la despierta su telefono movil, Candace se despierta cansada y coge el movil:

-¿Si?

-Hola -decia una voz desconocida

-¿Quien es?

-Una persona que nunca te esperarias

-Perdona, creo que se ha equivocado

-¿Eres Candace Flynn?

-Si

-Pues no me he equivocado-dijo esa voz grave misteriosa

-¡¿Pero quien es?

-El causante de una guerra... Y pronto de otra

-¡¿Que?

En ese momento comunicaba el telefono y Candace tenia miedo, no sabia quien era y no se habia equivocado, ademas, ella ni siquiera sabia que hubo guerra en California. Candace bajo abajo cuando miro a Phineas y a Ferb un poco tristes. Se preocupo por ellos y le dijo:

-¿Que os pasa? Pareceis tristes

-Candace...-dijo Phineas- Ha habido guerra en California, luego ha salido un hombre que tenia un detector de guerras, y que la proxima sera aqui, en Danville.

-¡¿Que? Eso no pue...-Candace recordo la llamada, ahora lo entendia todo

-¿Que te pasa Candace?

-Phineas, me acaban de llamar, era una voz grave que decia que era el causador de una guerra y proximamente de otra

-¡Candace! ¡Eso significa que el causador de la guerra de California es algun conocido tuyo!

-Alguien que me odia

En ese momento aperecio Perry y Phineas dijo:

-Oh, estas ahi Perry

-Grrrrrrrrrr

Yo: ¡Que interesante se pone la cosa!

Doof: Me hago de los protagonistas! Yujuuuuuuuu.

Yo: ¿Que dices? ¡Ah,si! Tu eres protagonista al principio pero luego te haces miserable, tan miserable que tu hija Vannesa es mas importante.

Doof: Gracias por arruinarme la vida

Candace: Gracias por el spoiler

Vannesa: Yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Yo: Por cierto Candace, aqui te he dado mas protagonismo

Phineas: Es verdad, ¿quien sera el causador de la guerra?

Yo

Ferb: ¿Quien?

Agatalapinguina: ¡Soy yo! ¡Agata! Y te dedicare mi proximo capitulo llamado...

Isabella: ¡No lo cuentes! Que me he enganchado...

Baljeet: ¡Isabella se ha enganchado a un libro!

Buford: Yo al de el secreto de los unicornios

(Todos le miran con cara extraña)

Candace: Olvidemos eso

Yo: Por cierto Agata, ¡Eres la bomba! Muchos agradecimientos tu

Agatalapinguina: Oh, muchas gracias :,)

Ferb: De nada, tambien se las damos a juli4427, aunque no este aqui

Juli4427: Claro que si que estoy, ¡Muchas gracias!

Yo: De nada, bueno, al final, el causador de la guerra es...

Phineas,Ferb,Candace,Doof,Perry,Agata, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford y Juli: ¡NO LO CUENTES!

Yo: Es el fin,adios, hasta otra :) (Apago el ordenador)


	3. El plan

Introduccion

Guillermosc2001 ha hecho su 3º capitulo llamado ``El plan´´´, no puede estar aqui porque esta malo, pero os informo...

¡Hey! ¡Que estoy aqui! Bueno, ¡Hola a todos! Odio al presentador de mis capitulos, ¡Me ha estropeado el titulo! Iba a hace un numero musical, como el que hay en este capitulo, no lo dije pero este fic esta lleno de canciones, claro que a partir del capitulo 3. En el 4 hay 2 y en el 5... ¡No lo he hecho! xD Bueno, la cancion de este capitulo se llama ``En Nuestro Hotel´´, inventada por mi, en las 2 canciones del 4º capitulo, todas son cogidas de la vida real, algunas seran inventadas y otras cogidas. En los primeros capitulos han ido de la guerra en California, pues los proximos iran de quien es el creador de la guerra. Espero que disfruteis de este capitulos y no me enrollo mas xD ``El plan´´

Capitulo 3

El plan

-Tenemos que investigar quien es esa persona desconocida-decia Phineas preocupado.

Su hermana tambien estaba preocupada, ¿quien de sus amigos podria ser? ¿O es de sus enemigos?, Candace no sabia quien podia ser, hasta que escucho los que Phineas dijo y ella respondio:

-¿Como?

-Emmmmm-dijo su hermano Phineas pensativo- Pues primero llamare a mis amigos, haremos un refugio para toda Danville para cuando vengan y a las 9 entrevistan a ese hombre que nos dira cuanto queda, segun cuanto diga iremos mas rapidos o mas lentos, problema solucionado.

-Muy buena idea-dijo su hermana-pero te he preguntado es ¡¿COMO PODEMOS SABER QUIEN ES LA PERSONA QUE HIZO LA GUERRA EN CALIFORNIA?

-¿Guerra en California?-pregunto una voz un tanto familiar

Era su madre, para Ferb su madrastra, Linda Flynn, y para algunos, tambien se le recuerda por el nombre Lindana.

-Mama...-le dijo Phineas un poco triste a su madre- Ha habido guerra en California, pero la proxima es aqui...

-Oh chicos, que imaginacion teneis

Phineas pulso el mando de la television todavia seguian anunciando esa noticia en el Canal 9, lo repitieron todo, hasta lo de Doofenshmirtz, mientra la madre miraba congelada.

-¡CHICOS! ¡TENEMOS QUE MUDARNOS YA!

-¡Mama! No te preocupes, Ferb, Baljeet, Isabella, Buford y yo vamos a hacer un refugio para todos los habitantes de Danville.

-¡CHICOS! ¡ESTO ES SERIO!

¡Mama!-grito Candace- Todas las cosas que te he dicho que hacian los chicos este verano son ciertas, ¡ESTE REFUGIO ES LA PRUEBA FINAL PARA DEMOSTRARTELO! Por favor, por primera vez hacen algo bueno para toda Danville, y justo es el día que los tienes que pillar, ¡DALES UNA OPORTUNIDAD, CONFIA EN ELLOS!

-Candace, lo unico que pueden hacer es un refugio para ellos solos que no aguantara ni una hora.

-Mama, eso no es cierto, haremos un refugio tan grande, con camas, dormitorios, cocina y todo los demas para toda Danville, por favor, cree en nosotros si no quieres morir, confia en nosotros, llevamos un verano entero haciendo cosas increible, una montaña rusa, un circo, una playa, y todo en un día, aunque este sea nuestro mayor proyecto tienes que tener fe-dijo Phineas contandole todo el verano

-No lo se Phineas, no lo se

Phineas saco una guitarra, y se puso a cantar una cancion para su madre:

(Musica lenta)

Mama

Si supieras lo que hize en verano

No lo viste...

Pues te habria gustado

Ahora

Haremos no un refugio

Si no un hotel

Para salvar a toda Danville (con un poco de rock al final)

(Con rock)

Los salveremos

Los cuidaremos

Porque este hotel va a ser genial

Te gustara

Te encantara

Orgullosos de nosotros

Vas a estar

Todo por Danville

Nuestra ciudad

Pues ese aquel

Lo pasara muy 

¡EN NUESTRO HOTEL!

(Ferb hace un solo de guitarra impresionante que da final a la cancion ``En nuestro hotel´´)

-Muy bonita cancion, pero aun asi no puedo creeros

-Oh, venga ya-dijo Candace con desesperacion- ¿Ni aun asi los crees?

-Pues para demostrartelo lo haremos delante tuya-dijo Phineas con una esperanza

-Pufffffffff, veeeeeeeeenga-dijo Linda al final

-¡BIEN!-dijeron todos a la vez

Phineas llamo a todos sus amigos, hasta a las chicas exploradoras

Candace llamo a Stacy, Jenny y Jeremy(su novio) para tambien ayudarles, Candace tambien ayudo a Phineas y Ferb.

-¿Todos listos?-dijo Phineas delante de sus amigos incluidos a los de Candace tambien, estaban hasta Linda y Lawrence

-¡SI, CAPITAN PHINEAS!-dijeron todos a la vez

-Grrrrrrr- dijo Perry que tambien estaba alli.

-Cuando den las 9 meteros en mi casa para ver la entrevista, y son las 7 y 20-dijo el capitan Phineas.

-¿Y tu que haras?-pregunto Isabella siempre tan curiosa.

-Tenemos que verlo contigo-dijo Buford.

Phineas bajo la cabeza y les dijo:

-El hombre se llama, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, y dijo que vivia en Danville, pues aqui cerca ahi un edificio llamado Perfido Doofenshmirtz S.L y ahi estara el aproximador de guerras. Ire a ver cuanto falta para la guerra.

-Pero Phineas-dijo Isabella preocupada- Si ya lo va a decir en las noticias, no hace falta.

-¡SI QUE HACE FALTA! Ese hombre es un falso, seguro que no dice la verdad, tendre que comprobarlo por mi mismo- dijo Phineas dando un suspiro- Adios, puede que nunca os volviera a ver, mientras, hacerme el favor de hacer el hotel, no por mi, si no por toda Danville, tambien descubrir quien ha hecho las guerras, estare orgullosos de vosotros este donde este, pero tranquilos, puede que vuelva. Adios

Phineas se fue caminando para ver la cuenta atras con la cabeza abajo y con cara de tristeza:

-¡PHINEAS!-dijo Isabella

Phineas se giro para ver el rostro de Isabella

-Si no vuelves queria decirte...-dijo Isabella con timidez

Isabella se giro y vio a Ferb sacandole el dedo pulgar, Ferb le habia ayudado muchas veces con su relacion con Phineas, finalmente Isabella dijo:

-Queria decirte, que cuando lleges y lo veas, me llamas asi que... Adios-dijo Isabella cayendole una lagrima.

Phineas abrazo a Isabella y le dijo:

-Si muero, sabre que estaras bien en el hotel, ahora solo te puedo decir adios-dijo Phineas alejandose de ella, cada vez mas y mas, hasta que llego un momento que no se le llego ni ver el rostro.

Yo: Oooooooooohhhhhhhh, que penaaaaaaaaaa

Phineas: ¿Me voy a morir?

Yo: Puede que si o puede que no, pero digo que el 4º capitulo va a ser mejor que estos 3 juntos

Isabella: ¿Mejor? ¿Es que puede ser mejor?

Yo: Si, mucho mejor, se vera mucho Phinabella

Isabella: ¿Que es eso?

Yo: Nada... Muajajajajaja

Doof: Te pareces a mi con la risa malvada

Candace: Mi risa malvada no es asi, es JUAUAUAUAUAUA(Babeando)xD

Yo: Bueno, pues Ferb, lo siento, pero en el 4º capitulo ni te van a nombrar

Ferb: Eso me ha ofendido

Yo: Candace tampoco, el episodio solo ira de Phineas e Isabella,saldran un poco las ñiñas exploradoras y un poco Baljeet y Buford

Candace: ¿Yo no salgo? Vaya pandilla de mocosos

Buford: ¡Hey! ¡Yo no soy un mocoso! Bueno, un poco, pero en el 4º capitulo salgo mas que tuuuuuu

Candace: ¿A que tu no eres el co-protagonista?

Buford: No, soy el co-co-co-co-co...

Yo: Para ya Buford,pero agatalapinguina, tu no pares de hacer historias

Phineas: Lo mismo le digo a juli4427, ¡UN BESAZO!

Yo: Bueno, se que estais ansiosos de tanto que os he dicho del 4º capitulo, ¿os doy un avance?

Todos: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Yo: ¡Ok! Pero solo os dare la parte menos interesante, la mejor es la cancion, pero no importa, os lo dare :)

Las personas que estaban alli seguian haciendo el hotel, pero siempre con tristeza. Recientemente Phineas se habia ido para ver el aproximador de guerras, queria comprobar si ese hombre mentia.

En la construccion, Gretchen noto que faltaba alguien, y no era Phineas, era Isabella:

-¿Alguien a visto a Isabella?

-Yo si, se fue 5 minutos despues de irse Phineas-dijo su amiga Katie

Isabella estaba en su casa, en su habitacion, llorando y susurrando:

-Estara bien, se que estara bien, ¿pero y si no lo esta? ¿Porque se tiene ir la persona que mas aprecio?

Isabella seguia llorando, mientras Phineas estaba a punto de llegar al edificio. Los 2 estaban tristes, e Isabella empezo a cantar una cancion junto a Phineas, aunque estaba lejos:

Phineas: Se que faltaron razones  
>Se que sobraron motivos<p>

Contigo porque me matas  
>Y ahora sin tí ya no vivo…<p>

Isabella: Tú dices blanco yo digo negro  
>Tú dices voy yo digo vengo<br>Miro la vida en color y tu en blanco y negro…

Yo: Bueno, he dado un poquito d ela cancion, ¿pero a que no sabeis que cancion es? Claro que no, si es española y los qu eme leen latinoamericanos xD Un saludo, Adios (Apago el ordenador)


	4. Sentimientos uno por el otro

Introduccion de todos los capitulos xD

Aqui presentamos en este maravilloso capitulo al famoso ¡GUILLERMO!

Hola a todos, os hable de este capitulo :) y dije que era genial, aqui hay media cancion y dos canciones mezcladas en una, osea, 2 canciones xD. Una tan solo se dicen 2 frases, esa cancion se llama ``Un año mas´´ de Mecano. Luego esta el medley que he hecho al principio, es una mezcla de la cancion ``Blanco y negro´´ de Malúy ``Cuando me vaya´´ de La 5º estacion y Melocos. Espero que os guste, aqui hay mucho amor entra Phineas e Isabella :), ahora os dejo con el capitulo ``Sentimientos uno por el otro´´

Capitulo 4

Sentimientos uno por el otro

Las personas que estaban alli seguian haciendo el hotel, pero siempre con tristeza. Recientemente Phineas se habia ido para ver el aproximador de guerras, queria comprobar si ese hombre mentia.

En la construccion, Gretchen noto que faltaba alguien, y no era Phineas, era Isabella:

-¿Alguien a visto a Isabella?

-Yo si, se fue 5 minutos despues de irse Phineas-dijo su amiga Katie

Isabella estaba en su casa, en su habitacion, llorando y susurrando:

-Estara bien, se que estara bien, ¿pero y si no lo esta? ¿Porque se tiene ir la persona que mas aprecio?

Isabella seguia llorando, mientras Phineas estaba a punto de llegar al edificio. Los 2 estaban tristes, e Isabella empezo a cantar una cancion junto a Phineas, aunque estaba lejos:

Phineas: Se que faltaron razones  
>Se que sobraron motivos<p>

Contigo porque me matas  
>Y ahora sin tí ya no vivo…<p>

Isabella: Tú dices blanco yo digo negro  
>Tú dices voy yo digo vengo<br>Miro la vida en color y tu en blanco y negro…

Phineas: Dicen que el amor es suficiente  
>pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente<p>

Isabella: Tu eres quien me hace llorar  
>pero solo tu me puedes consolar.<p>

Phineas: Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida

Isabella: A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira

Phineas e Isabella: No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos

Phineas: Te amo con fuerza

Isabella: Te odio a momentos…

Phineas: Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría

Isabella: ¿Y que no daría?

(Cambio de ritmo radicalmente)

Phineas: ¡Que cuando me vaya!

Isabella: No caiga una lagrima por mi

Phineas: Que solo quede la amistad

Isabella: Tantos sueños que recordar...

Phineas: Que cuando me vaya de aquí

De mi tierra

De mi gente

De mi tierra la que me vio nacer

La que me vio crecer

La que me vió ganar

Y me enseño a perder...

Isabella: Y te despiertas un buen dia

Lo ves todo al revés

Miras atras, es tu camino

El que hicieros tus pies

Y mandas besos para todos

Los que volveras a ver

Tantos recuerdos enlatados

En fotos de carnet

Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida

Phineas: A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira

Isabella: No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos

Phineas:Te amo con fuerza

Isabella: Te odio a momentos

Phineas: Si eres mi mundo

Isabella: Si con tus manos, curas mis heridas que no daria

Phineas: Si solo a tu lado

Isabella: ¡Puedo llorar y reír al sentir tus caricias!

Phineas: ¡QUE CUANDO ME VAYA!

Isabella: ¡No caiga una lagrima por mi!

Phineas e Isabella: ¡QUE SOLO QUEDE LA AMISTAD! ¡TANTOS SUEÑOS! ¡QUE !

Phineas: Cuando me vaya...

Isabella: Te regalo mi amor...

Phineas e Isabella: ¡NO!

Phineas e Isabella habia hecho una mezcla entre la cancion ``Cuando me vaya´´ y la cancion ``Blanco y negro´´. Los 2 sentian lo mismo, pero el sentimiento de Isabella era mas fuerte que el de Phineas.

Isabella vio la hora, eran las 9 menos cuarto, tenia que ir a la casa de Phineas a ver el programa. En la calle no habia absolutamente nadie, todos estaban en la casa de Phineas y Ferb en su hotel, ya estaba casi hecho. Solo faltaban un par de habitaciones. Cuando llego Isabella, no solo vio un hotel mas grande que 10 casas, si no que tambien vio una pantalla gigante para ver la entrevista. Todos se habian llevado algo valioso que pondran en su habitacion del hotel. Era increible, que habian hecho eso en solo una media hora, ahi faltaba Phineas contando la cuenta atras para el programa, faltaban 10 minutos para el programa. Ginger le dio la bienvenida a Isabella

-Hola Isabella, ¿que estabas haciendo en esta media hora?

-Nada, solo llevarme las cosas mas valiosas

-Pero si no llevas nada

Isabella vio que no llevaba su cosa mas preciada, su album de fotos de ella con Phineas, se lo habia olvidado, tambien su diario, donde puso todos los dias de verano diciendo cosas sobre Phineas. Queria llevarselo para recordarlo si no volvia, Isabella fue como un rayo a volver a su casa, faltaba muy poco para que empezase la entrevista, ella no se la perderia. Fue corriendo lo mas que pudo a su casa.

Mientras, Phineas estaba en el edificio, era el piso 38:

-¿Piso 38? Tengo que ir rapido.

Tenia que ir tan rapido como Isabella, que esperaba que lo llamara, mientras corria no aguanto mas y le llamo:

-¿Isabella?

-¡Phineas! ¡No sabes cuanto me alegro de oir tu voz!

-¡Y yo tambien!- dijo Phineas por el piso 17

-¿Estas bien?

-Ahora oir tu voz mejor, pero si, estoy bien

Isabella se puso roja al oir que la añoraba y que estaba mejor al oir su voz entonces el contesto:

-Faltan 5 minutos para la entrevista, ¿por donde vas?

-Por el piso 24, es el 38

-¡Ve rapido!-dijo Isabella entrando en su casa

-Lo hare, te prometo que estare a las 9 y cuarto

-¿En serio?

-Si, solo por ti, he reflexionado, y ahora he descubierto algo nuevo de ti

-¡¿Que?- dijo Isabella sorprendida llorando

-Que...

-¿Phineas?

En ese momento se corto la llamada, era por que Phineas habia tirado su movilal suelo al sorprenderse tanto. Vio el aproximador de guerras, era su fin, faltaban 5 minutos para la guerra.

Mientras Isabella corria por llegar a la casa de Phineas, ya lo habia cogido todo, estaba empezando la introduccion del programa

-Soy Jackie Diota, y os mato si os reis de mi nombre...-dijo el presentador dando comienzo al programa.

Isabella lo estaba escuchando, pero no le bastaba escucharlo, tenia que verlo, asi que corrio aun mas imposible, pero se le estaba gastando la suela, estaba a punto de gastarsela cuando hubo un momento que sus pies tocaban el suelo, fue cuando estaba a unos 10 metros de la casa. Ahi no podia mas,y empezo a venirse una cancion a la cabeza:

Isabella: Hacemos un valance de lo bueno y malo

Phineas: 5 minutos antes de la cuenta atras

Dejaron de cantar los 2 una parte de la cancion Un año mas. Luego, al ver que no podia correr, pego un salto increible de 3 metros, dio otro de 2 metros y los 5 metros que le faltaban los hizo corriendo pero no mucho. Al final llego y justo empezo la parte del principio:

-Y aqui, entrevistamos a el Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz, digame Doof, ¿esta preocupado por su familia de Danville?

-No mucho, porque en Danville, 2 chicos llamados Phineas y Ferb han hecho un hotel para toda Danville

-Guau, entonces creo que estara bien tu familia

-Si, mi hermano en Roger Doofenshmirtz, es el alcalde de alli

-Bueno, te hemos hecho esta entrevista solo por una cosa

-¿Por cual?

-¡DILO YA IMBECIL!- se revoluciono Baljeet

-Calma Jeet- dijo Buford

-La hemos hecho por que digas que digas cuanto falta para la proxima guerra- siguio el presentador

-Ah, vale, tenia un discurso para eso, voy a sacarlo, ejem ejem ejem-dijo Doofenshmirtz regulando la voz- ``Ciudadanos de Danville, aqui llega el momento que todos estabais esperando, quereis saber lo que falta, pues os digo OS DIGO OS DIGO!

Todos estaban emocionados con ojos enormes, justo llaman a Isabella, era Phineas:

-¿Phineas? Esta diciendo lo que falta para la guerra

-Ya te lo digo yo, ¡5 minutos!

-Si claro

-¡ES DENTRO DE 5 MINUTOS!-dijo el Dr Doofenshmirtz retando a Isabella

-Vaya, si que era-dijo Isabella avergonzada

-Lo peor es que primero se incendiara el edificio, luego lanzaran granadas, visiles y de mas, y todo al edificio, tengo que salir rapido antes de que muera-dijo Phineas

-¡Phineas! ¡Sal de ahi rapido!

-Espero volverte a ver Isabella, eso espero

-Phineas...

Yo: Guauuuuuuuuuuuuu, ¿a que es tan bueno como te dije Phineas? ¿Phineas? Vaya, se ha desmayado...

Isabella: Yo no me he desmayado, asi que puedo hablar de Phineas, estoy a punto de declararme y la cancion que he cantado es preciosa, ¿cuando me voy a declarar?

Yo: Pronto

Isabella: Pues vaya, solo habiamos venido Phineas y yo, y Phineas se ha desmayado, estamos solos

Yo: Pues si, agradecimientos a...

Isabella: ¿Puedo decirlo yo?

Yo: Vale

Isabella: Agradecimientos a agatalapinguina y a juli4427 :) ya esta, que rapido, ¿no dices una frase de agradecimiento ni na

Yo: No, ``NA´´ xD

Phineas: Eh, ¿hola?

Isabella: ¡Phineas!

Phineas: ¿Donde estoy?

Yo: En el 4º capitulo de Phineas y Ferb: El hotel

Phineas: Ahiiiii (Se vuelve a desmayar)

Yo: Dulces sueños, hasta otra

Isabella: ¿Puedo apagar el ordenador?

Yo: Siiiiiii

Isabella: Adios, hasta otra (Isabella apaga el ordenador)


	5. La tristeza sin Phineas

Capitulo 5

La tristeza sin Phineas

Phineas corria estaba en el piso 25, faltaba un minuto para las granadas y visiles y de mas. Mientras, en la casa de Phineas y Ferb, Isabella se lo contaba todo a Candace, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Las chicas exploradoras, Stacy y Jeremy, Candace por una vez se preocupaba por su hermanito:

-¿Pero esta bien?-decia Candace preocupada

-Ya te ha dicho que no lo sabe-le dijo su novio Jeremy consolandolo- Tranquilizate, tu hermano es listo, habil y rapido, seguro que sale de alli antes de la hora de la guerra

Justo pitaba el reloj de Isabella, era la alarma de las 9 aunque ya habia pasado esa hora, fue cuando dijo:

-Oh, no

-¿Que pasa Isabella?-le pregunto Ginger

-Me ha sonado la alarma de las 9 y tengo el reloj 5 minutos atrasados, eso significa que...

-¡SON LAS 9 Y 5, EMPIEZA LA GUERRA!-dijo Buford gritando como un loco

-Phineas...-dijo su hermana Candace pensado que iba a perder a su hermano pequeño

Mientras Phineas corria en la planta 13, justo empezo la guerra y empezaron a disparar un ejercito:

-¡No!-dijo Phineas corriendo super rapido- ¡Ahora no!

En ese momento Phineas grito lo mas que pudo una cancion que pegaba con el momento:

Phineas: ¡SOBREVIVIREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

¡Buscare un hogar!

¡Entre los escombros!

¡De mi soledaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!

¡Paraiso extraño!

¡Donde no estas tu!

Y aunque duela...

¡!

Phineas habia cantado la cancion ``Sobrevivire´´ y seguia corriendo mientras que disparaban por las ventanas de la planta 9. 2 minutos despues, por el piso 5 con la esperanzaque iba a sobrevivir, se cae por las escaleras, hace que le sangre la cabeza, pero el se levanta como un heroe, eso es lo que era el, un heroe. Mientras, en su casa estaba formado un escandalo, todo el mundo corria a su habitacion de hotel, Isabella estaba subiendo a la habitacion, si Phineas, pensaba que iba a subir con el, eran las 9 y 13, Phineas le prometio que estaria alli con ella a las 9 y cuarto, le mintio. Isabella vio por la ventana el edificio de Perfido Doofenshmirtz S.L en llamas, Isabella se asusto y grito:

-¡CANDACE! ¡VEN AQUI!

Candace bajaba con su novio cogido de la mano

-¿Que pasa Isabella?

-Mira el edificio de en fondo, ahi esta Phineas quemandose -dijo Isabella casi sin poder hablar

-No, no, estoy no tenia que pasar, tenia que volver, que fueramos felices viviendo en el hotel, ¡NO QUIERO ESTE FINAL!-dijo Candace llorando

Ferb tambien estaba alli, era la 1º vez que lloraba, sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes hacia el.

Jeremy consolaba a Phineas:

-Hey Candy, tranquila, aun tienes a Ferb, a tus padres, a Stacy y a mi, y ademas, ¿no lo odiabas?

-No sabia que sentia esto por el, es la mejor persona del mundo, a salvado a toda Danville

Candace tenia razon en todo menos en una cosa, Phineas seguia vivo, seguia corriendo, iba por el piso 4, le estaba sangrando la cabeza, pero a el no le importaba, queria ver a Isabella de una vez por todas. Mientras, en el hotel, Candace, Jeremy y Ferb, pensaban que Phineas estaba muerto, pero Isabella pensaba que estaba vivo y se le ocurrio ir a por el ella misma:

-Emmmmm, enseguida vuelvo

-¿Adonde vas?-le pregunto Ferb

- A ningun sitio, enseguida vuelvo

-Isabella, se que vas a ir a por Phineas-le dijo Candace

-¡ESTA VIVO!

-¿Que? ¿No ves como arde el edificio? ¡¿Estas ciega o que?

-¡TENGO UN SENTIMIENTO QUE ME DICE QUE PHINEAS ESTA ATRAPADO Y QUE DEBO RESCATARLO!

-Isabella, lo digo por tu bien, no quiero otra muerte

-No ha habido y no va a ver ninguna, lo prometo

-No Isabella, no

Isabella corrio lo mas que pudo para llegar a la puerta, Candace le segia, le estaba alcanzando, era mas rapida que ella, Isabella llego a la puerta, Jeremy seguia a Candace hasta que Isabella cogio la puerta la cerro y le dio en toda la cara a Candace, que eso hizo que se callese en brazos de Jeremy, se levanto para coger a Isabella y abrio la puerta, Jeremy le siguio, mientras Ferb comtemplaba la escena, fue cuando Ferb siguio a todos. Mientras Phineas estaba en el piso 3 y va y se tropieza con una persona, no era Isabella, ni Candace, ni Jeremy, ni ningun conocido, era Doofenshmirtz que habia vuelto de California:

-¿Que haces aqui en mi edificio?

-Salvarme la vida

-¡Igual que yo! Vamos a morir...

-Lo mismo pienso yo-dijo Phineas preocupado

-Pues nada, ¿porque estraste a mi edificio?

-Por ver el aproximaguerasinator-dijo Phineas sonriendo

-Pues me las vas a pagar, esto lo recordaras toda tu vida, bueno, no lo recordaras porque ya no tendras vida-dijo Doofenshmirtz intentando matarlo

Los 2 estaban paralizados en el edificio mientras Isabella, Candace, Jeremy y Ferb estaban por llegar al edificio, fue cuando Candace atrapo a Isabella hacia que se cayera igual que hizo ella:

-Candace, voy a salvarle

-¡ESTA MUERTO!

-¡Candace! ¡Estoy escuchando su voz desde el edificio! ¡Esta vivo!

-¡Candace! ¡¿Que ha pasado?-dijo Jeremy

-Phineas esta vivo

-¿En serio?-dijo Ferb llorando

-¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto Candace

-¡Quiero ver a Phineas ya!

-¡Pues en marcha!-dijo Isabella tan competitiva como siempre

Mientras Phineas estaba alli, metido con Doofenshmirtz apunto de matarlo. ¿Sera el fin de Phineas? ¿O el fin del sufrimiento?

Yo: ¡ESTE ES EL FIN! Pero no de el fic si no de Phineas o del sufrimiento

Isabella: Yo quiero del sufrimiento

Phineas: Y yo

Yo: Nunca dire que pasara hasta el proximo capitulo

Candace: ¿Este capitulo no ha sido demasiado corto?

Yo: ¬¬ (cara asesina xD) ¿Te parece poco? ¿Te cuento lo que me costo escribirlo?

Candace: Siiiii, un monton, vaya mierda de capitulo

Agata: ¡No lo insultes!

Yo: ¡Agata! ¡Me has salvado de la malvada Candace!

Doof: No, soy yo el unico malo de la serie

Juli: ¡Hey Hey! Tranquilizemonos, y hagamos caso a la loca Agata

Agata: ¡Te estas pasando!

Yo: ¡MAS PELEAS NO!... y mas agradecimientos xD

Ferb: ¿A quienes son los agradecimientos?

Yo: A los de siempre, Juli por fin lee mi historia y dice mas cosas buenas que Agata

Agata: Yo tambien digo cosas buenas

Phineas: ¡Claro que si! Pero juli mas xD

Yo: Agradecimientos a Agata, que dice que su personaje preferido es el pelirrojo

Phineas: ¿Quien?

Yo: No importa, y que quiere que Phineas muera pero que antes se declara a Isabella porque siente pena por ella ¿No es asi?

Agata: Pues no, es al reves, quiero que muera Phineas pero antes que Isabella se declare a Phines, no Phineas a Isabella

Yo: Pues perfecto :) No digo que lo vaya a hacer pero es una buena idea

Isabella: (Me da un codazo) Cuenta la noticia...

Yo: ¡Oh, si! Se me olvidaba, desde ahora podeis hacerme preguntas en los rewiews y yo las contestare aqui en Disney digo aqui despues de los episodios

Isabella: Asi podran preguntas despues de los episodios del fic

Yo: No Isabella, este programa se llama asi ``Despues de los episodios´´ presentado por Yo

Isabella: ¿Quien es Yo?

Yo: ¡YO!

Ferb: Si os fijais hemos hecho la palabra yo-yo xD

Yo: Bueno, despues de la linea de Ferb tenemos que acabar el programa

Todos: Jooooooo

Perry: Grrrrrrrr

Yo: ¿No veis? La linea de Perry tambien esta dicha xD este capitulo era corto pero con este programa lo estoy haciendo mas largo, bueno, aqui los dejamos con ``Depues de los capitulos´´ ¡DESPEDIOS!

Todos: Adios

Creditos

Guillermo

Guillermo

Guillermo

Guillermo

Yo: ¡Ese soy yo! (Apago el ordenador)

Este episodio esta en cabeza con Unsentimiento el uno por el otro, va segundo, Espero que hayais disfrutado del segundo episodio mas largo :) xD

Fin


	6. Phineas vs Doofenshmirtz

Introduccion

Vamos a ver al magnifico ¡GUILLERMO!

(Es el publico, estamos en un comic-on xD)

Hola, hola a todos, bienvenidos a Phineas y Ferb: El Hotel, el anterior capitulo se quedo muy interesante, hagamos un resumen d elo que llevamos :)

En anteriores capitulos de mi fic...

Hay guerra en California, la proxima en Danville, sera mucho mas abundante que la de California, Phineas y Ferb crean un hotel, Phineas se va a ver el aproximador de guerras, faltan 5 minutos para la guerra, empieza la guerra y empieza desde el edificio donde esta Doofenshmirtz, huye pero se encuentra a Doofenshmirtz intentando matarle e Isabella, Candace, Jeremy y Ferb van a salvar a Phineas con un plan ideado por Isabella

Guay verdad, pues eso es lo que ha pasado, ahora vamos a ver este capitulazo creado por mi. Ya empieza

Capitulo 6

¿Isabella, Candace, Jeremy y Ferb compatibles?

-Un momento...-dijo Candace- ¿Como podemos entrar en el edificio si esta en llamas? ¿Como sobrevivio Phineas?

-Pues...-dijo Isabella desconcertada- ¡ESPERA! ¡TENGO UNA IDEA!

-¿Cual?-dijo Ferb

-Tenemos que comprar algunas cosas en algun kiosco, ¡MIRA, HAY UNA AQUI AL LADO!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con caras extrañas, pero Isabella pensaba bien y sabia lo que hacia.

-Ferb-dijo Isabella- ¿Tienes una sarten?

Ferb asintio y se saco de la nada una sarten

-Gracias

-Espero que Phineas este bien-pensaba Isabella

-¿Para que necesitamos esto?-decia Candace

-Callate Candace, ya lo veras, ¿quien tiene dinero encima?

Jeremy levanto la mano:

-Yo tengo 15 pavos

-¡Me vale! ¡Muy bien Jeremy!-dijo la joven Isabella entusiasmada- Ahora vamos al kiosco

Todos fueron al kiosco mientras Phineas estaba en apuros con Doofenshmirtz, le estaba amenazando con un cuchillo, le iba a matar:

-Una pregunta Doofenshmirtz

-Llamame Doof

-Vale, ¿porque me vas a matar? Solo intentaba ver si mentias para estar prevenidos, pero ya vi que no mentiste

-¿Por eso? ¿Por eso entras en mi edificio? ¡Debes morir!

Doofenshmirtz le pega un puñetazo que hace que le sangre el labio y la nariz

-Solo intentaba salvarme

-Tal vez has salvado a mis amigos, pero no te salvaras de esta

-Claro que me salvare idiota

Phineas le da al cuchillo de Doofenshmirtz que hace que se caia por los 3 pisos que le faltaban, Phineas, valientemente se tiro por el hueco de las escaleras de 3 pisos.

-¿Con que te tiras? Pues no tendre cuchillo pero si pistola, aunque pensaba no usarla

Phineas cayo al suelo qu hizo que le sangraza un poco la espalda, Doofenshmirtz disparaba para abajo, Phineas corria iba a la puerta, pero no se abria, pensaba que iba a morir por el fuego o por los disparos. Doofenshmirtz se acercaba a la barandilla mas y mas y mas hasta que se callo. Mientras que estaba cayendo disparaba por todos lados hasta que aterrizo en el suelo, igual que Phineas:

-Hola, nos vemos de nuevo

Mientras Isabella y su grupo estaban preparados

-Bien, ya lo tenemos todo ahora Candace y yo iremos a por Phineas-dijo Isabella terminando el plan

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos?-pregunto Jeremy

-Pues Ferb me ha dado la sarten, tu el dinero y ahora Candace y yo vamos, todos hemos ayudado en algo, ahora esperad

-Candace..., si no vuelves recuerda que te quiero

-Jeremy, si muero recordare eso, recordare cuando nos besamos, salimos por 1º vez, pero sobre todo, el dia que te conoci

Lo novios se abrzaron y se besaron sensuamente:

-Emmmm, hola-dijo Isabella molesta- Vamos rapido, que quiero hacer eso con otra persona

-Ya voooooooooy

Phineas estaba encerrado con Doofenshmirtz, echaba mucho de menos a sabella, sobre todo ahora, iba a morir pensando en ella

-Por fin llega el momento de tu fin

Finalmente, Doofenshmirtz cargaba la pistola lentamente para hacer sufri mas a Phineas:

-¡No! ¡Por favor no!

En ese momento todo paso muy lento, estaba apretando el gatillo, cada vez mas y mas hasta que finalmente...

Candace derriba la puerta le da a Doofenshmirtz con una sarten que hace que se desmaye y Isabella usa el extintor para poder ver el rostro de Phineas.

-¡¿Phineas?

-¡Por fin!

Los 2 van corriendo y se dan un abrazo

-Phineas...

-¿Que?

-Emmm, ¿nos llevamos a Doofenshmirtz?

-No es Doofenshmirtz, es Doof jejejejeje, y si, nos lo llevamos

Yo: Aqui estamos con ``Despues de los capitulos´´ Phineas, que te ha parecido el capitulo

Phineas: Es increible, aunque tambien algo corto, pero a sido genial

Yo: Yo pienso que ha sido increible, este capitulo se lo dedico a mi madre, ahor esta en Italia y mañana vuelve a casa, estoy deseando verla, un agradecimiento es para ella, te quiero mama

Isabella: Ohhhhh, que bonitoooooo, a ti tambien te mando mil besos madre de Guillermo

Yo: Bueno, seguimos hablando de agradecimientos, como agatalapinguina, todavia no ha sacado su capitulo de dedicatoria para mi, pero tranquila, no te presiono :)

Doof: ¿Y yo que? ¿Me muero?

Yo: No, pero ahora no cambiemos de tema, tambien se lo agradezco a juli4427 que quiero que acabe la escula en la aventura despues del verano y que haga otra nueva, tambien a dioxo que me ha dejado buena critica y por su historia de Phineas y Ferb: 2012 y Phineas y Ferb: La mayor aventura, ver mi youtube llamado guillermosc2001 y encontrareis una serie hecha por mi llmada la gran aventura :) igual que dioxo y a Seren Avro Tsukino que dice que voy por buen camino :)

Perry: Grrrrrrr

Yo: Chao, y un abrazo para mi madre :)

Creditos

Guillermo

Guillermo

Guillermo

Yo: Es soy yo

(Apago el ordenador)


	7. Jonnhy Potter o Munroe

Introduccion

Bueno, aqui estamos, en el Comic-on, esperando a Guillermo, para que nos enseñe otro de sus capitulos. ¡Anda! Me informan que llega en:

3

2

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

1

Hola, ¿como estais?

BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN

Vale, vale, os traigo un nuevo capitulo de Phineas y Ferb: El hotel

Vale, en este capitulo, parodio a 1 serie y a una serie de peliculas, los 2 estan en el nombre del capitulo ¿Quereis saber como se llama?

Pues se llama... (Tambores) ¡JONNHY POTTER O MUNROE!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH (Risitas de fondo)

Si amigos mios, Jonnhy Potter, de Harry Potter, y Jonnhy Munroe, de Sunny Munroe, la protagonista de Sunny entre estrellas, e insulto un poquito a esta serie en el capitulo

Pero tranquilos, este capitulo tiene:

- Amor

- Accion

- Comedia, muuuuuuuuuuuucha Comedia

(Risitas de fondo)

- Y Drama

¡EMPIEZA YA JONNHY POTTER Y MUNROE!

Capitulo 7

Jonnhy Potter o Munroe

Todos estaban ya metidos en el hotel, y Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Jeremy y Ferb estaban en la enfermeria.

Doofenshmirtz estaba en una camilla igual que Phineas, Isabella se preocupo por Phineas, le sangraba la cabeza y la torcio un hueso del brazo:

- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

- Isabella, por enesima vez, si estuviera mal te lo diria, ¿porque iba a mentirte?

Isabella no contesto y siguio mirando enamorada:

- ¿Porque traemos a ese Doof? Intento matarte

- Ya, pero nos aviso de la guerra- dijo Phineas con una sonrisa

Isabella dio un suspiro y Doofenshmirtz se desperto, y dijo:

- Oh no, ¿que hago aqui?

-Es la enfermeria de el refugio-hotel- le contesto Candace

- ¡NO, NO! ¡Sacadme de aqui!

Doofenshmirtz se enloquecio, e Isabella lo calmo:

- Tranquilo señor, aqui estara a salvo

- No estare a salvo sin mi hija, Vannesa, esta en mi edificio en llamas

Ferb se asombro, no podia creer que Vannesa era hija de el:

- ¿A dicho Vannesa?- le dijo Ferb a Doofenshmirtz

-Si, Vannesa, 16 años, alta, pelo castaño, ¿porque?

-Soy su amigo, tengo que ir a rescatarla

Doofenshmirtz se sorprendio que podia tener un amigo tan pequeño y bueno, el pensaba que Vannesa era mala:

-No Ferb, no vayas- dijo una voz desconocida

- ¿Gretchen? ¿Que haces aqui?-dijo Ferb

-Nada, pero no puedes ir a por ella, es peligroso y me moriria si te pasara algo

-Gretchen, ¿desde cuando te interesas por mi?

- Ferb, desde siempre

Gretchen estaba enamorada de Ferb desde el año pasado, pero habia un problema, a Ferb le gustaba Vannesa y Vanessa tenia un novio llamado Jonnhy , y no sabia si le gustaba Gretchen.

- Pues lo siento Gretchen, pero yo me voy a por ella

Ferb salio de la enfermeria y se fue corriendo al edificio, estaba a punto de llegar cuando vio en la cima del edificio a Vannesa entre las llamas, cuando se cae del edificio y grita:

- ¡SOCORRO! ¡AYUNDENME!

Ferb corrio lo mas que pudo cuando justo la cogio entre sus brazos

- ¿Ferb? Fijate que siempre me salvas ¡Eres genial!

Ferb se quedo impresionado al ver que le habia hecho un cumplido. Dejo a Vannesa en el suelo y se le llevo al hotel, mientras tuvieron una charla:

- Ferb, ¿tu estas enamorado de mi?

- Pues... S-S-S-S-i...

- ¡FERB! ¡YO TAMBIEN!

Vannesa se conviente en un unicornio volador, Ferb se sube en ella y Vannesa dice:

- Podemos estar juntos para siempre

-Si, si que podemos hacer eso- dice Ferb enamorado

-Perfecto, porque estas quemaduras me duelen mucho

Ferb abre los ojos y ve a Vannesa normal, todo era una ilusion de Ferb, como la que recientemente tuvo Isabella con Phineas. Ya llegaban al hotel y se dieron la vuelta y vieron que venia un ola de fuego, corrieron lo mas que pudieron a tope, Ferb se cayo y estaba a punto de alcanzarle el fuego:

- ¡FEEEEEEERB!- grito Vannesa retrocediendo para cogerlo

Vannesa le coge de la mano, le tira y se lo lleva al hotel, Ferb tuvo tambien unas quemaduras.

Estaban en camillas Phineas, Ferb, Doofenshmirtz y Vannesa. Doofenshmirtz estaba alegre de que Vannesa estuviera alli:

-¡Vannesa! Que bien que estes bien, uy, que juego de palabras jejeje

- Yo tambien papa, me alegro de verte

-Pero no entiendo como puede ser tu amigo una persona buena

- ¡PAPA! No puede tener una persona buena amigos buenos

- ¿Buena? ¿Tu eres buena? Me salvaste en Paris y le quitaste la muñeca a una niña, eso es maldad

-No papa, soy buena, y esa persona es especial para mi

- ¿Especial? ¿Que quiere decir eso?

Vannesa dio un suspiro y le dijo a su padre:

- Creo... Creo que me gusta...

- ¡¿Te gusta? Primero, tiene 10 años y segundo, ¿tu no estabas con Jonnhy?

-Si, pero... Me gusta mas el, voy a cortar con Jonnhy

Vannesa se levanta de la camilla y Doofenshmirtz se sorprende:

- ¡¿Que haces?

- Voy a ir a la habitacion de Jonnhy, voy a cortar con el

- ¡NO!

Vannesa no le hacia caso, salio de la enfermeria y cogio el mapa, estaban en todas las habitaciones y ponia quien estaba en cada habitacion:

-Hache... I... ¡Jota! Aqui esta, Jonnhy Dadley, ¿era Dadley o Roger? ¿O Federer? Vaya, pasamos tan poco tiempo juntos que ya ni me acuerdo de su apellido ¿Munroe? No, eso es de Sunny entre estrellas, que mala la serie por cierto, tenia hermana, llamada Melissa (por si no lo sabeis, Melissa es una nueva chica exploradora que sale en el episodio El laberiento :)), osea a buscar concidencias de apellidos

Al rato de comparar...

- ¡Es Potter o Munroe!, Vaya, si fuera Potter... Mal asunto, jejejeje, Jonnhy Potter, el niño que sobrevivio a Tolmedort, ¿o era Voldemort? Estoy perdiendo memoria...

Al rato de pensar...

- Buscare las 2 habitaciones, empezare por Munroe que es mas posible que Potter, a ver, Jonnhy Munroe, A45, pasillo 6 ¡A buscar!

Vannesa busco la habitacion hasta que la encontro

- ¡Aqui esta!- al rato de mirar la ventanilla- Vaya... Es Jonnhy Potter... A ver, Jonnhy Potter, ¿J78 Pasillo 87? Por Dios, que dificil es cortar con alguien en un hotel donde vive toda una ciudad entera

A la hora... (¡PORQUE TENGO QUE PONER PUNTOS SUSPENSIVOS SIEMPRE! Antes no lo hacia asi, bueno, me han dicho que cuando se acabe la escena de Vannesa hablare normal, asi que, A la hora...)

- Bien, es esta la puerta

Vannesa abre la puerta, y se encuentra a Jonnhy tumbado en la cama:

-Hola Vannesa, ¿que haces aqui?

- Pues te iba a decir que bienvenido al hotel Jonnhy Potter

- ¿Te has enterado de mi apellido?-dijo Jonnhy levantandose- Ya sabes porque te lo ocultaba...

- Jejeje, si, ya lo se, bueno Jonnhy, he venido para decirte una cosa en serio

- Pareces preocupada, ¿que es?

- Co-co-cortamos

- ¡¿QUE, PORQUE? ¡Si yo te quiero!

-Me gusta otro

- ¿Quien es el desafortunado?

- ¿Desafurtado? ¿Me dices que me quieres y luego me insultas? ¡Eres un idiota!

- ¡Y tu te estas liando con otro a mis espaldas!

- ¿Liando? ¡Solo digo que me gusta tonto!

- Osea, ¿que no cortas conmigo?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es que no lo entiendes!

Jonnhy ponee cara de pena y Vannesa le dice:

- Hemos terminado

Vannesa camina hacia la puerta, pero antes de que se vaya, Jonnhy le pregunta:

-¿Quien es?

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga? ¿Para que le molestes? Pues vale, te lo digo, ¡Es tu madre!- dice Vannesa añadiendo un portazo al final

Doof: O.O No me puedo creer que mi hija se este liando con la madre de Jonnhy Potter, el niño dañado en el corazon

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH

Doof: ¡Anda! Si sigue aqui el publico, pero ¿Y Guille?

Yo: Aquiiiiiiiiiii

Isabella: No sabia que habia tantos fans enloquecidos

ISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Isabella: ¡Tengo Fans!

(Risitas)

Candace: Claro que tienes fans, igual que yo

(Grillo sonando)

Candace: Creo que no lo han escuchado, ¡SOY CANDACE!

(Nada suena)

Candace: Vaya, creo que he matado al grillo... A ver si esto funciona, ¡SOY LA HERMANA DE PHINEAS!

Candace: ¡Y DE FERB!

Ferb: Emmmmm, ¿hola?

Ferb: Asi me gusta

(Risitas)

Phineas: Que hay

Perry: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Yo: Pero a ver, ¿quien es el mejor?

Vannesa: Yo, eso seguro

Jonnhy: Y yo

Yo: Bueno, pues podeis dejar rewiews con su favorito

BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN

Yo: Podeis votar a:

- Phineas, el valiente

- Ferb, el callado pero romantico

- Candace, la hermana de Phineas

- Isabella, la luchadora

- Doofenshmirtz, el malvado

- Perry, la simpatica mascota

- Jeremy, el novio valiente de Candace

- Vannesa, la de poca memoria

- Gretchen, la 2º jefa del grupo

- Jonnhy, el pobre destrozado

- Y yo :)

Yo: Elegir entre los 11, yo me voto a mi mismo, es broooooooooma, no eligo a nadie

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH

Yo: Hasta el proximo capitulo, Chao

(Apago el ordenador)


	8. Declaracion perdida

Introduccion

Hola, soy el introductor de Guillermo y parece que ya no estamos en el Comic-On -.- . Pero no importa porque aqui tenemos a 

Hola, hola a todos, en este capitulo hay muchas cosas romanticas, bonitas y odiosas, como Isabella, es odiosa en este capitulo xD.

Pero tranquilos, este capitulo esta muy bien, tiene una cancion llamada Lo eres todo para mi, inventada por xD.

Bueno, os dejo con este capitulo ``Declaracion perdida´´

Capitulo 8

Declaracion perdida

Vannesa, ya habia cortado con Jonnhy, y Ferb fue a visitarla:

- Hola Vannesa

- Hola- dijo Vannesa poco animada

- Lo siento

-¿Como te has enterado?

- Tengo tu Facebook, y has pasado a una relacion a sin pareja

- Vaya Ferb-dijo Vannesa sarcastica- Que listo eres, la verdad, es que corte con Jonnhy para tener otra relacion con otra persona

Ferb se sorprendio, y creyo que le gustaba otro que no fuera el:

-Vale, me voy a mi habitacion

-Pues... Vale...

-Adios

- Adios

Ferb se queda igual de sorprendido que Vannesa, los dos se tumbaron en la cama, y empezaron a pensar

_-__No me quiere- piensa Ferb_

_-No me quiere- piensa Vannesa_

_- Le gusta otro- pensaron los dos_

_- Tal vez le guste Gretchen- penso Vannesa_

_- Tal vez le guste Jonnhy- penso Ferb_

_- Pero yo no tengo nada que ver en su corazon- pensaron los dos_

Entonces, los dos empezaron una cancion, Ferb empezaba tocando la guitarra, y Vannesa a cantar:

V: Es perfecto

F: Es perfecta

V: Su corazon no tiene hueco paaaaaaaaaaara mi

F: Cuando la vi, un sentimiento me arrastro a su corazon

V: Es el

VyF: ¡SENTIMIENTO DEL AMOOOOOOOOR!

F: Para mi, ella es un gran regalo que llego

VyF: A mi coooorazooooon

V: El es el mejor, es un ganador, me saca de apuros, lo quiero un monton

F: Ella, es un sol, que me llega a su corazon, ¡Vannesa, te quiero decir!

V: ¡Ferb te quiero decir!

VyF: Que aunque no me quieras, ¡Lo eres todo para mi!

F: Tu sigue tu corazon

V: Y elige, tu nuevo amor

VyF: ¡Soy yo!

V: ¡OOOOOOO ELLA!

F: Jonnhy es perfecto, mejor que yo, a lo mejor es otro

VyF: ¡PERO SEGURO QUE YO NO! ¡Y TE QUIERO DECIR, QUE AUNQUE NO ME QUIERAS!

F: Lo

V: Eres

F: Todo

V: Para

VyF: ¡!

F: Oh si

VyF: ¡Todo!

Eso es lo que pensaban uno del otro, lo habian expresado en la cancion ``Lo eres todo para mi´´

Mientras, Phineas estaba ya curado en su habitacion, y llega Isabella:

-Hola Phineas

-Hola Isabella

- ¿Que estas haciendo?

- De momento nada

- ¿Nada?

-Nada, ya hemos hecho el hotel, hasta que no pase la guerra, nada

- ¿Porque no puedes hacer una cosa dentro del hotel?

- Es dificil

- ¿Dificil? ¿Cuantas habitaciones extra ahi?

- Muchas, espera, Isabella, ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy, ¿eh, y Ferb?

- En su habitacion

-Pues vale, te voy a llevar a un sitio magnifico

-¡¿En serio?

- Si, vamos

Mientras Doofenshmirtz estaba en su habitacion, y le llaman:

- ¿Diga? Hola, no, Perry todavia no ha descubierto que tu eres el creador de la guerra, ni tampoco que estamos conpinchados, vale, vamos a pasar a la siguiente fase, la muerte de uno de los habitantes, pero una idea, si matamos a personas poco a poco como has dicho, ¡AL FINAL NOS DESCUBRIRAN! E iremos a la carcel, vale vale, lo mataras mañana, bien, aja, y no hace falta que cambies tu voz con el falsificador de voz, bueno, vale, claro que lo hare, adios

Perry habia espiado toda la conversacion y se la envio a Monogram

Mientras Phineas habia llevado a Isabella a un sitio donde hay una mesa y dos sillas, solo eso, Isabella se dijo mientras se sentaba:

- ¿Esto es un sitio magnifico?

- Si, porque aqui es el mejor sitio donde 2 personas pueden hablar tranquilamente

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Es genial!

- Sabia que te gustaria, y lo mejor es que puedes tener absolutamente lo que quieras con solo decirlo

- ¿En serio? Pues quiero un helado de fresa con trozitos de chocolate

- No quedan, jejeje

-No importa, Phineas, te queria hablar de una cosa

- ¿De que?

- Veras, he estado todos los veranos intentando decirtelo

- ¿Cuantos veranos?

- 5, Phineas, y no exagero

- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?

- Tenia miedo a que me rechazaras

- ¿Rechazarte de que?

- De... Bueno, mejor no te lo cuento

- ¿Que? Estoy muerto de curiosidad, ¿porque no quieres decirmelo?- dijo Phineas preocupado

- Lo siento Phineas, pero me tengo que ir

- Pero si...

Isabella se levanta de la silla y se marcha de la sala, y deja a Phineas solo sin comprender nada:

- ¿Porque no me lo habra dicho?- pensaba Phineas

Yo: , que maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal

Isabella: ¡Hey! ¡Que yo no soy tan estupida!

Yo: Si que lo eres

Phineas: ¡No lo es! Solo me dejo plantado...

Yo: ¿Y la quieres?

Phineas: Pues la verdad es que...

Yo: ¡PENSABA QUE NO LO DIRIAS! ¿No recuerdas el contrato que te dimos para que no dijeras nada?

Vannesa: ¿Yo puedo decir algo?

Yo: ¡NOOOOO! Les dimos el contrato a todos, si decis algo juro que os mato, y no es broma, os mato en el fic

Phineas: Pero no en la vida real ¡JA-JA! Y encima soy el favorito elegido por la gente, si me matas la gente no veria mas este fic, y perderias la fama

Yo: Es verdad ¬¬, bueno, agradecimientos a agatalapinguina, juli4427, y dioxo, que me he enganchado a su historia xD Bueno Chao (Apago el ordenador)


	9. Milagros y tragedias

Introduccion

Holaaaaaaa, siento por haberme tomados unas vacaciones (largas) sin avisar D:

Pero ahora volvemos con el capitulo 9 llamado Milagros y Tragedias, hay un milagro y una tragedia.

Cuando empiezan a escuchar gritos poner la cancion «Falling slowly», os la recomiendo, gano un oscar.

Bueno, en este capitulo solo sale 3 personajes y es mas bien cortito, pero la trama es super interesante y el final conmovedor, ¡NO TE PIERDAS ESTE GRAN CAPÍTULO!

Capitulo 9

Milagros y tragedias

Habian dejado plantado a Phineas, no sabía lo que le queria decir Isabella, no le había dado importancia a ella, pero a el si. Justo cuando decidio irse una vocecita le llamo, era conocida, era de Isabella:

-Phineas, lo siento-dijo Isabella con la voz quebrada- mañana quedamos, ¿vale?

Isabella sonrio y Phineas le comprendio:

-Vale Isabella, quedamos a las 8

Isabella se fue y a Phineas se le quedo una sonrisa en la cara. Fue corriendo a la habitacion de su hermano, entro y le dijo:

-Ferb, ya se lo que vas a hacer hoy

- Si, si que lo sabes-dijo Ferb- ¿Que quieres?

-Veras Ferb, estoy sintiendo algo que nunca he sentido por Isabella

-¿Amor?-pregunto su hermano

- No, otra cosa

- Emmmm, ¿amor?

-¡Ya te he dicho que no! Emmmm, esa cosita que sientes cuando te gusta alguien

-¡Eso es amor Phineas!-dijo Ferb cansado

-¡Espera! ¡Es verdad!-dijo Phineas por fin sabiendo lo que es

Ferb mira para otro lado sarcastico

-Ferb, me gusta Isabella, y quiero estar con ella

-Pues demuestrale que la quieres-dijo Ferb filosofico

-¿Como?-pregunto Phineas

-¿Quien sabe hermano? Yo de amor voy fatal-dijo Ferb refiriendose a Vannesa

De repente se escucha un grito:

-¡AHHHHHH! ¡FUEGO!

Phineas se asusto, reconocia esa voz

-¡ISABELLA! ¡ES ELLA! ¡TENGO QUE IR!

Phineas a punto de salir por la puerta su hermano le dijo:

-¡EH! Para demostrarle que la quieres no necesitas hacer barbaridades, ¿vale?

-¡GRACIAS HERMANO!-le dijo su hermano nervioso

Phineas despego como una bala yendo la habitacion de Isabella

-¡AAAHHHH! ¡ME QUEMO!

Cada grito era una puñalada en el corazon para Phineas, no podia soportar que su ``casi novia´´ estuviera sufriendo. Por fin llego a la habitacion, intento abrir la puerta pero no podia, intento derrumbar la puerta pero era imposible.

Mientras escuchaba ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡AYUDENMEEEE! ¡ME QUEMOOO!, y el, llorando, hizo un gesto de valentia derumbando la puerta con el brazo sangrando mientras que veia que tambien estaba pasando un momento malo el brazo de Isabella.

El dolor de Isabella era peor que el de Phineas, Isabella se estaba quemando el brazo. Phineas entre el fuego quemandose como la anterior vez, hizo un esfuerzo para volver a ver por ultima vez a Isabella. Mientras Phineas estaba entre el fuego pensaba quien podria hacer algo asi:

-¡AAAAHHH!-decia Isabella mientras se le aclaraba la vista y veia a un heroe- ¡¿Phineas?-dijo sorprendida mientras Phineas estaba sonriendo porque la veia todavia viva.

Justo, cuando no podia haber un momento mas precioso entre Phineas e Isabella, Isabella tropieza contra un tronco y cae al fuego quemandose toda la columna vertebral. Phineas corre a por ella y la coge en brazos mientras veia todas sus quemaduras, todavia tenia los ojos abiertos, estaba sonriendo.

Phineas derrumbo la puerta con Isabella en brazos, viendo como cerraba los ojos lentamente hasta que cae un lagrima y finalmente cierra los ojos. Phineas intenta ser fuerte, pero no pudo, deja lentamente a Isabella en el suelo, y la mira a los ojos. Phineas cerro los ojos haciendo que una lagrima caiga justo encima de la suya, la dos caen al suelo y forman un corazon.

Pero ese corazon duro poco, enseguida se esfumo, como la relacion de Phineas e Isabella. Phineas, con casi todo el cuerpo quemado y el brazo roto. Coge a Isabella en brazos y la lleva a la enfermeria a ver si podia haber alguna posibilidad de que estuviera viva. Pero los resultados son de uno entre un millon. ¿Que pasara con Phineas? ¿Y con Isabella? ¿Seguira viva?

Yo: Ohhhhh, precioso

Agata: ¡TU! ¡¿DONDE HAS ESTADO?

Yo: Agataaaaaa, ya te he dicho que de vacaciones

Juli: Pero sin avisar nooooooo, eso esta feooooo

Dioxo: Es verdad, muy mal Guillermo

Agata: ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Phineas: Agata, no seas tan cruel

(Agata me dispara y... OH NO!)

Phineas: ¡GUILLERMO! ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?

Yo: Adios vida, adios...

(Me muero)

Agata: Uy...

Juli: ¡¿Que has hecho? ¡TODAVIA NI HABIA DICHO AGRADECIMIENTOS!

(Abro los ojos)

Yo: Antes de morir, agradecimientos a Dioxo, Juli4427, a Marta, mi nueva fan, ¡Y NADIE MAS!

Agata: ¿Yo que?

Yo: Tu me has matado, nunca te lo agradecere... (Me muero)

Phineas: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Continuara...

(Por cierto Agata, era broma, ¡AGRADECIMIENTOS A AGATALAPINGUINA! ahora, me muero) (Me mori...)


End file.
